1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessory interface system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In prior arts, user can use an accessory for replacing the traditional ticket or a door key function. But, only one credential is stored in the accessory, and the credential cannot be changed by user. Only one function can be achieved by the accessory at one time. That is, for executing or processing a plurality of different functions, many accessories are needed for the user.
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, a handheld electrical apparatus becomes a useful tool. Nowadays, user can download one or more credentials from at least one security provider to the handheld electrical apparatus (such as a mobile phone). Then, the mobile phone may be a ticket, a wallet and/or a door key for executing or processing a plurality of different functions. But accessory remains single function.